Don't Forget Where You Belong
by Potato19
Summary: One shot set during fifth year. When Luna mentions to Harry something she's noticed about him and Hermione; the wizard in question takes it to heart and decides to take action.


Disclaimer: I, by no means, claim to own anything remotely related to the Harry Potter Universe. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Don't Forget Where You Belong**

Luna Lovegood was one of those people who sometimes said _loony_ things. She had odd beliefs and was known for behaving strangely, so anything she said was usually taken with a grain of salt.

She _was_ one for going off on several tangents, so nobody really heard her when she first mentioned _it_ ; when she first mentioned her little observation that would change _everything_.

"Sorry, Luna, what did you say?" Harry asked, clearly distracted by the bickering going on between his two best friends. He was trying to ignore them, but he also had to listen in, in case it went too far and he'd be forced to step in and say something. "What about me and Hermione?"

Luna regarded him curiously, clearly seeing something that nobody else saw. "I said that I've noticed that Hermione is always on your right hand side."

Harry frowned, eventually giving the blonde witch his full attention. "She's what?"

"Always on your right side," she clarified. "Like now."

Harry took a moment to recount how they were standing in the sparsely occupied corridor. Hermione Granger was indeed standing just to Harry's right, her attention on Ron Weasley, while Luna stood in front of Harry, offering him a knowing smile.

"Okay..." Harry sounded, shrugging.

"Always," Luna reiterated.

"It's just coincidence, right?" Harry wasn't convinced, though he was sure that Luna was bringing it up for a reason. "I mean, it's not always like that, surely, and it's not like it even means anything."

Luna smiled at his discomfort. "I've been watching for a while," she informed him. "Even when you're walking, or sitting; she's always on your right side."

Harry frowned. "So? Why's that so important?"

Luna gave him one of those knowing looks again, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it's my understanding that, in symbolism, the right side is always reserved for the most loyal follower or partner."

"Huh?"

Before Luna could further explain, Hermione grabbed hold of Harry's forearm and growled. "Please, Harry, can we go? My brain cells are literally dying listening to Ron try to defend himself."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when Harry glared at him.

Luna let out a light laugh at the trio's antics. "I have to go meet Ginny," she said quietly. "I'll see you three later." She didn't add where she would be seeing them, or _why_ , but they all knew.

Harry watched her take off down the corridor, even skipping as she went. She'd brought up an uncomfortable truth, and now he was all too aware of it.

As he, Ron and Hermione started down the corridor in the opposite direction to Luna; Harry was made explicitly aware of the fact that Hermione did walk on his right hand side.

It meant nothing. It was just some fluke, surely... It _was_ fifty-fifty, wasn't it?

All of a sudden, it was all Harry could think about. It started to scare him just how often Hermione was on his right hand side; whether they were just hanging about in the Common Room, doing homework in the library, or sitting at dinner in the Great Hall.

The thing that bothered him the most was that it was very clearly a subconscious thing. He'd wondered if she knew what she was doing, but he quickly came to the conclusion that Hermione was not doing it on purpose. They were just their natural positions.

And, on the odd occasion that Harry forced himself to be on _her_ right; it just felt different.

Also, Luna kept giving him those knowing looks whenever she spotted him and Hermione together. She knew he was noticing it now, and Harry wasn't sure what to do with this new information. He was still convinced that it meant nothing.

Though, a part of him knew it meant something. Symbolism or not, Harry already knew of Hermione's loyalty. He'd witnessed it first hand many times; most notably when his name came flying out of the Goblet of Fire and the entire school turned against him.

Luna had said that the right side was reserved for the most loyal follower or _partner_.

Harry couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment he'd started to consider Hermione as his partner. If anything, he was following _her_ with all of this Dumbledore's Army covertness. Her role in the entire thing was so much more than his, and he wouldn't be able to do any of it without her.

With Luna's voiced observation came an entire host of problems for Harry. As if he already didn't have to worry about Voldemort's return and Umbridge's tyranny. Because, the second he considered Hermione his partner; that was exactly as he saw her.

Something _more_.

She wasn't just his friend anymore, and he suspected that that had been Luna's intention from the very beginning. Whatever Luna had seen; Harry now saw it, and it terrified him.

"Why do you keep glaring at Luna?"

Harry turned to his right to spy Hermione looking at him curiously. She was sitting unusually close to him, and his heart started to race at her proximity. "Hmm?"

"Luna," she said. "You keep glaring at her. Why?"

He swallowed. "Just something she said. I'm trying to figure it out."

Hermione let out a light laugh. "Good luck with that, Potter."

Harry could only smile at the ease in which she went about doing all she did. Sure, the running of Dumbledore's Army had shown him a side of Hermione that surprised him, but it was Luna's comments that opened his eyes to who she was to him.

"Now that the Reductor Curse is progressing well; I think maybe we should work on the Stunning Spell next," she said, dropping her voice low enough that even he could barely hear her. "We should be able to cover it quite well, before we break for Christmas."

She wasn't even looking at him as she spoke; her eyes rather following the motion of her hand as she dished out some mashed potatoes for herself.

"Huh?"

She looked at him questioningly. "Still pondering Luna?"

He nodded dumbly, as he watched her dish some mash onto his plate as well.

"Is that enough? More?"

He blinked. "Umm, that's enough, thank you."

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, turning her upper body to face him fully. "Are you worried that Umbridge might actually be catching on?"

Harry shook his head hard, trying to clear it. "No, but thanks for adding to my list of worries," he muttered, though he was smiling.

"What would you do without me?" she teased, playfully nudging him with her shoulder.

Harry was fully prepared to give her a serious response, but Ron's arrival stopped him from speaking. What _would_ he do without her?

Really, he was quite sure he would be dead if it weren't for Hermione Granger.

Harry tried to pay attention to the conversation, but he couldn't manage it. His mind was elsewhere, in a place where things made sense. Oh, what he would give for some kind of roadmap to the rest of his life.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Ron. "Hmm?"

"Where were you just now, mate?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know. I guess I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Thinking about Cho, are you?" Ron asked, grinning.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I'm pretty certain that she was eyeing you the other day," he said, looking way too excited about this piece of information.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who seemed to have gone quiet. "Umm," he said to Ron. "It's - it's not like that."

Ron exaggerated a wink. "Sure it isn't."

Harry wanted to say something more to keep his friend from continuing his ribbing, but he couldn't think of anything in that moment, because Hermione turned her large brown eyes on him.

"I think she does like you, Harry," she said, her voice steady.

He swallowed. "Oh?"

"But she's probably struggling with it," she pointed out, and Harry definitely understood. Truth be told, he worried about it as well.

"I - " Harry tried. "I really don't - it's not like that," he repeated. Because it really wasn't.

Hermione gently pat his hand. "It's okay, Harry."

"But it's not like that," he said again, needing her to know. She had to know. "I don't like her like that. Not anymore."

Perhaps it was the force in his tone or the severity in his eyes, but something made Hermione's breath catch.

"Okay?" Harry pressed.

Hermione nodded. "Okay, Harry."

Harry took a calming breath. "All right then." He returned his attention to his dinner, but he found that he wasn't hungry anymore. Pushing his plate away, he stood up. "I'll see you guys later," he said softly, hoping neither of them would argue that he stay or ask any questions.

Thankfully, and against their characters, both Ron and Hermione remained silent.

Harry let out a breath of relief before he looked in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. His eyes skirted over Cho, and landed on Luna, who was already looking at him.

Luna's face broke out into a wide grin, and all Harry could do was shake his head as he made his way out of the Great Hall. He'd made it only a few metres down the corridor before he came face to face with the last face he wanted to see: Draco Malfoy's.

Malfoy was with his ever-present thugs: Crabbe and Goyle; all three of them looking quite smug with their Inquisitorial Squad badges on their robes.

"Oh, Potter's all alone," Malfoy sneered, looking like he couldn't actually believe his luck. "Where's your little army now?" he taunted.

Harry said nothing, though his body did go stiff and his hand prepared to draw his wand, if necessary.

"We're on to you and your merry little band of misfits," Malfoy drawled. "One of these days, and very soon; we're going to catch you, and they'll be nothing your little Dumbledore can do to protect you."

"So confident, huh?" Harry found himself saying, unable to stop himself from engaging. "There's nothing to be found, so I don't know why you're wasting your time."

"Do you really think we're that stupid?"

Harry couldn't help his laugh. "Oh, Malfoy; sometimes you just make it too easy. Of course I think you're that stupid."

At that, Malfoy immediately drew his wand, and was surprised to find that Harry had his wand out before he did.

"Go on then," Harry said, gripping his wand tightly. "I dare you."

Malfoy laughed hauntingly. "You're all alone, Potter," he pointed out again. "Who's going to save you now?"

"We will."

Harry looked to his right in surprise to see Hermione standing stiffly, her wand drawn and pointed at Malfoy. Harry was aware of other bodies standing around him, but it was Hermione who held his focus.

"Not that he needs any saving against the likes of you," Hermione added after a moment, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Don't you dare address me, you filthy _mudblood_!" Malfoy snarled at Hermione. "Don't forget where you belong!"

"She's exactly where she belongs," Harry said, the sound of his voice cutting through the air and demanding to be heard. "By my side," he said softly enough for only Hermione to hear.

Hermione risked a glance at him, her eyes wider than normal.

Harry returned his attention to Malfoy. "Go on then," he said again. "Let's see what that little badge means now."

Malfoy's eyes darted about, taking in all the people who were now standing with Harry. Eventually, the Slytherin stepped back. "This isn't over, Potter."

"I don't doubt that," Harry said, and watched as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle backed away, their wands steady in front of them. They were too wary of turning around. Didn't they know that Harry Potter would never hex a person in the back?

Once they were out of sight, Harry turned towards his friends. "Thanks, guys," he said sheepishly, absently running a hand through his hair.

"Always got your back, mate," George Weasley said, grinning at Harry. "Would have been mightily cool to show them a little of what we've learned though."

"Save it for the Death Eaters," Harry said, chuckling. "Thanks again."

At that, the group dispersed, until it was just Ron, Harry and Hermione left standing in the corridor.

"You really shouldn't have taunted him," Hermione reprimanded gently.

Harry shot her a look of disbelief. "You're one to talk."

She raised her nose in defiance. "It was a lapse in judgment."

"Well, then, call me the king of lapses in judgment."

"Oh, I do."

Ron nodded. "She really does."

Harry laughed out loud. "Come on," he said, starting to walk.

On cue, Hermione fell into step on his right side and he couldn't help his smile or the sudden rush of happiness that he felt.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked, looking puzzled.

Harry shook his head, his fingers brushing against hers as they walked. "Nothing."

"Liar."

His smile only widened, his fingers brushing against hers again. Why were they walking so close to each other?

Hermione glanced down at their hands nervously. "Harry?" she queried quietly. "Are you all right?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Ron's cursing stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked the redhead as the three of them came to a mutual stop.

"My book bag," he growled. "I left it in the Great Hall."

"Run and get it," Harry said. "We'll wait."

With that, Ron was on his way. Though he did not run, which Harry found particularly amusing.

"Tell me what's up with you," Hermione said, clearly not giving him the option of not answering her.

Harry faced her fully, giving her his full attention. "Luna told me something interesting a few weeks ago," he began. "Did you know that, in symbolism, the right side is always reserved for the most loyal follower or partner?"

Hermione just stared at him for a moment. "Umm, no, I did not know that."

"Well, apparently it is," he said, nodding. "And apparently you're always on my right side."

Hermione glanced around. "I am?"

"I didn't really believe it or whatever, but I've been keeping tabs lately, and she's right in that you're always on my right side."

She offered him a small smile. "I don't really see what this all has to do with anything, Harry."

"I didn't either," he admitted, surprised by how calm he felt. "You're my best friend, Hermione, and I truly do value your friendship. I think, maybe, I don't tell you enough how important you are to me. Or how much I appreciate all you do for me, and for the DA."

Hermione didn't know what to say to him.

Harry steeled himself. "And I meant it when I said I didn't like Cho that way anymore because, well, you see, I think that I - "

"Got it!" Ron exclaimed as he hurried down the corridor towards his two friends.

Harry swore under his breath and Hermione just stared blankly at him, way too shocked by the sudden turn of events to form a coherent thought.

Harry turned to look at Ron, plastering a smile on his face. "Took you long enough," he teased. "Wizards don't know how to run or something, huh?"

"Shut up," Ron muttered. "I'll outfly anyone any day."

Harry took a shaky breath. "Shall we?" He asked the question of both of them, but his eyes were on Hermione.

She nodded once, and then they were on their way to Gryffindor Tower once more. Ron told them that he'd spied Malfoy and his goons at the Slytherin table when he returned to the Great Hall.

Harry wasn't paying attention, and neither was Hermione.

In fact, the only thing Harry was paying attention to was the fact that his fingers kept brushing against hers as they walked. She made no move to move them away, and he didn't know what to make of that little detail.

When they reached the Fat Lady, Ron was the one to say the password, and the three of them tumbled into the Common Room, only to split up to fetch their respective homework.

Harry practically raced up to the boys' fifth-year dormitory to fetch his books and fresh parchment. He was already leaving when Ron strolled in.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Ron asked him.

"No reason," Harry said quickly. "Don't forget your Transfiguration book," he reminded him, and then he was darting back down the stairs.

Once he reentered the Common Room, he moved straight towards the table that the three of them usually used. He sat down in his usual seat and proceeded to set his area up for work.

Hermione came back down a few moments later and paused when she spotted him. As a mark of blatant defiance - at least that's what he thought - she moved to sit down to Harry's left, which was not her normal seat.

Harry just watched her, open-mouthed.

Hermione shifted a bit, looked around, set her books down and stretched. She took a deep, calming breath before she huffed. "Bollocks," she eventually said as she quickly stood up and returned to her usual seat, on the right side of Harry.

Harry just kept watching her.

"It felt weird," she finally admitted, not even looking at him. "My place is here, on your right."

"It's where you belong."

She looked up at him, her eyes finally meeting his. "It's where I belong," she agreed.

"About earlier," he said; "I was going to say that I - "

"Let's get this over with!"

Harry sighed, as he watched Ron dump his things on the table. Ron dropped into his chair and huffed.

"Remind me why I had to bring down my Transfiguration book?"

"We have an essay due on Friday," Harry said.

"On Friday?" Ron asked incredulously. "Today is Tuesday."

"I don't see your point," Harry said, and Hermione threw him an appreciative smile. "With all the DA going on this week, I don't see where you're going to find the time to do it if you don't start on it now."

Ron sighed. "Fine."

Harry glanced at Hermione, who was nibbling on the end of her quill thoughtfully. He continued to stare at her, unable to look away.

Eventually, Hermione was forced to look at him. "Harry," she whispered. "Stop."

"Stop what?" he asked softly, leaning into her slightly. "What am I doing?"

"You're staring."

"I am?"

She frowned. "Work on your essay."

Harry smiled at her, and then did as he was told.

As he worked, he was _very_ aware of Hermione sitting next to him. Every move she made; every sound; _everything_. Her elbow sometimes touched his, and their knees sometimes bumped.

It was all a little too much for him actually.

After a while, Harry had to look at her again. He got away with it for a lot longer than the last time, before she turned to reprimand him.

"Stop," she whispered.

"Stop what?"

This time, Hermione leaned into _him_ , until their foreheads were almost touching. "Stop. Staring. At. Me."

Harry gently bumped his forehead against hers. "I can't."

She blinked, clearly surprised by his response. "What?"

He leaned back. "I said that I can't."

"You can't what?" Ron asked, picking up on Harry's words.

Harry looked at the redhead. "Umm, I said that I can't figure out which example I want to use."

"The first one?" Ron offered.

Harry just smiled. "Sure, Ron."

Ron smiled and then returned to his work, giving license to Harry to look at Hermione again. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she was already looking at him.

"You're the worst," she whispered to him.

"I like you," he just sort of said.

"What?" she blurted out.

Several people looked at her, surprised by her outburst. Hermione Granger was usually so quiet.

Harry kept his eyes on her, even though Hermione dropped her gaze.

"What what?" Ron asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Harry and Hermione said at the same time, merely raising their friend's suspicions.

"Is it about the DA?"

Harry said no, at the same time that Hermione said yes.

"Mental, the both of you," Ron commented before he dropped his gaze and returned to his essay.

Hermione returned to her essay as well. Well, really, she scribbled something down on a piece of parchment and then handed it to Harry.

 _We'll talk later. You're about to give me a heart attack and I'd really appreciate not dying tonight._

Harry just smiled and pocketed the little note. He could wait for later.

 _Later_ happened more than an hour later. Ron took forever to get bored of his homework and coax Seamus into a game of Wizard's Chess.

It, unfortunately, wasn't nearly late enough for the Common Room to be decently empty, so Hermione suggested that she and Harry take a walk.

It wasn't odd for them to go walkabout, seeing as they were more on the organising side of the DA.

Harry couldn't help feeling nervous.

"Be careful out there," Ron said as they were leaving.

Harry said nothing for quite some time as they strolled through the corridors. He was waiting for Hermione to say something first.

So she did. "I heard what you said, by the way," she said. "I, just, well, I'm still in shock."

Harry glanced at her. "You're on my right again," he said.

"What?"

He used his right hand to gesture to their respective positions. "Me. You."

She looked around for a moment. "Oh. Hah. That is weird, isn't it?"

"Not really."

"Because of the symbolism?"

"Because I see you as my partner."

Hermione stopped walking. "And you figured this all out because Luna told you that I'm always on your right side?"

"Actually, yes."

"She's a smart one, isn't she?"

"Apparently."

They stood staring at each other for a long while, neither of them saying a word. Something profound was happening - or it already had - and it required the quiet.

Eventually, Hermione stepped towards him and brushed her fingers against his. She heard him take in a sharp breath.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly. "Because I'm not as pretty as Cho, and I'm not good at Quidditch, and I'm - "

Harry cut her off. "I'm sure."

Hermione blinked. "Positive?"

"Absolutely."

She looked at him, searching his face for the truth of his words. "You had real nerve telling me right in front of everyone."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

He grinned at her. "No, I'm really not." His fingers touched hers again. "I didn't mean to though."

Hermione stepped towards him again, choosing to hold his hand fully, entwining their fingers.

Harry looked down for a moment, suddenly feeling giddy.

"I quite like you too," she whispered.

Harry wasn't aware that he was holding his breath until that very moment. "You do?"

She squeezed his hand. "I do."

His face broke out in a wide smile. "Okay."

"Okay."

Harry kept his eyes on hers as he leaned in, his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest. The kiss itself was short and sweet, but its significance was massive.

Monumental.

When they pulled apart, Harry was grinning. "Hi," he said.

She kissed him again. "Sorry. Just making sure it was real."

Harry released her hand and wrapped his arms around her. "It's real."

Hermione mumbled her next sentence into his chest. "Luna knew how I felt about you," she confessed.

Harry pulled back to look at her. "What?"

Hermione dropped her gaze. "She's terribly observant, that one," she commented, laughing lightly. "She kind of caught me staring at you - which is something you're actually quite terrible at, by the way. And then she just knew, I guess."

"Hmm."

"Hmm what?"

"So Luna's comments were just her way of making sure that I noticed just how important you are to me." It was said as a statement, not as a question.

Hermione nodded. "I guess so." She moved into his embrace again, and rested her head against his chest.

The two of them didn't move for quite some time. Harry was too content to worry about what would happen next, and Hermione couldn't think of anything but the feel of his beating heart.

In the end, they decided to hold off on telling anyone about _this_ particular discussion, just for the time being. There was, admittedly, already a little too much for them to deal with and they definitely didn't need any _more_ scrutiny. They also had a bit to figure out about what exactly changed - or didn't change - about their relationship.

It wasn't until the next DA meeting that Harry fully understood what it meant to have Hermione Granger in his life the way he did. It was in those moments, as they stood in front of the congregated group and explained the next phase of their tutoring, that Harry truly understood the significance of his right side.

It wasn't about following, or even partnering - not really. She was everything he couldn't be, and he was everything she couldn't be. It was that they were the same, and still different. They complemented each other.

Truth be told, he didn't think he could explain it. They just needed each other in a profound way, and that was all there was to it.

Once Hermione handed over to him, Harry demonstrated the Stunning Spell a few times, and then proceeded to add in the _E_ _nervate_ Charm for the aftermath. He let them know that a Stunner would definitely hurt, and that they were planning to teach them the Shielding Charm next.

"So partner up and start practicing," Harry called out. He suspected that they weren't going to be all that happy with him after they'd each been hit with a Stunner a few times, but he wasn't worried.

Slowly, the group did as they were told.

Hermione started to move forward, but Harry stopped her. He took hold of her hand, entwined their fingers and brought her in nice and close to his side. She looked up at him quizzically. "Umm, Harry, what are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Stay here," he said softly. "Right here with me."

"But you said..." She smiled at him. "Oh."

" _Partner_ up."

"I see."

"My girl is catching on."

Hermione leaned into him, both of them temporarily forgetting where they were and who they were with.

Harry couldn't resist placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head before he whispered words she would never tire of hearing. "Don't forget where you belong."

 _Fin_


End file.
